phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Odora (Aura)
Description Upon activation, musical notes will appears around the users. The color or the component of the musical notes will differ from a Pokemon to another. Usually, the musical notes will reflects the user's type. Rarely, the musical notes will reflect part of the user's heart. As the user sings, the musical notes will revolve around the user. The faster the user is, the faster the revolution will be. The more proficient the user is at using the Aura, the more the musical notes will be. History Once upon a time, there was a group of Pokemon who loved to sing. They only sang for fun, and they never really thought that singing would give them food. However, one of the oddball on the group thought differently. This oddball was an Altaria. The Altaria believed that she song and singing were her life. She treated singing seriously. She was branded a freak by the group, however that didn't deter her determination. She kept singing seriously until one day a Pokemon saw her and asked her to sing for him. The Altaria sang wonderfully, bringing tears to the group who accidentally listened to her song. As she saw the group, she heard the person thanked her. She looked at him and saw he had vanished. As her gratitude, she sang another for him. That moment, her song triggered an Aura which made her songs more beautiful. After she finished her song, she whispered into the air, "Just want to please." Aura Move and Ability Moves Level 2: Melody Rush The user rushed the tempo of its song. For 3 turns, every sound-based Moves used by the user will receive gain a priority boost (meaning the Moves will have +1 Priority). Level 6: Up Tempo The user increases the tempo of itself and its allies. For 5 turns, if the user uses a sound-based Move, the user and its allies will receive 20% boost in Speed. Maximum Speed boost is 150%. Level 10: Turtle Dove The user sings a love song. Randomly pairs a male and female Pokemon. The pair will share damages they receive. If one of the Pokemon fainted, the partner's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, and Special Defense will be reduced by a stage. Only usable if there are no Infatuated Pokemon. Level 14: Lips Reading The user whispers some suggestions to an enemy. Until the battle ends, the enemy's Soundproof ability is deactivated. Level 17: Hymn of Souls The user tampers with Perish Song. Perish Song won't affect allies. However, the user has to use this move each turn until the Perish Song works. If the user is disturbed, the Perish Song will fail. Ability Level 1: Musical Fever Sound-based Moves will receive certain bonus by 25%. Level 15: Opera Fever Upgraded version of Musical Fever. Now the bonus is 50%. Level 20: Aria Fever Upgraded version of Opera Fever. Now the bonus is 100%. Every time the user defeats an enemy using Sound-based Move, the user's Special Attack will gain a boost by a stage. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura